


Home?.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Prison, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Robert stared out of the car window as Aaron pulled up outside Bramble Cottage he was home or so Aaron said he was but it didn't feel like it was supposed to he felt like a stranger walking back into the home he had left behind nine months ago when everything had been destroyed all from the actions of one man if Lee hadn't have attacked his sister like he did then Robert wouldn't have been in prison he was lucky he had been released so soon into his sentence he had been sent down for fourteen years but had been released after nine months, Aaron had refused to sign the divorce papers so in the eyes of the law they were still married and he was determined to make Robert see that he was loved and cherished even though Vic had moved away and taken Diane with her he had a number for them but it was never answered it was like they didn't care anymore and had cut Robert out of their lives, as they entered the hallway Robert slumped down onto the stairs burying his face into his hands his shoulders shaking as tears streamed down his cheeks he had thought that he wouldn't ever have this again that Aaron would've moved on and left him behind but no he was here and he was home where he belonged the house looked no different apart from a new coat of blue paint on the front door.


	2. Fixing what is broken.

After dinner which Robert had eaten very little of they settled down on the sofa to watch a movie Aaron had rented from Netflix as they snuggled together Robert hid his face in the crook of Aaron's neck and breathed deeply inhaling the scent of the man who hadn't given up on him and he barely registered the tears as they began to fall again and soaked into Aaron's shirt.

"Oh Rob shhh it's okay I'm here I gotcha Darlin take a breath for me sweetheart." Aaron soothed stroking Robert's back in soothing circles as his brave husband broke down on his shoulder letting out every emotion he had felt in the past nine months being on the other side of the country away from everything he knew and everyone he knew. 

"I'm sorry." Robert sobbed his shoulders shaking as he cried Aaron hated seeing Robert cry like this as though his heart was breaking as Robert began to calm down Aaron still carried on running his hand up and down his back providing comfort without words something that they did well letting their actions speak the words they could not.


	3. Tearful Admissions.

"You know when the business with Covid 19 started and you were concerned about it spreading into prisons well I wasn't in the main prison at that time I was seperated from the other prisoners at that time." Robert said and Aaron sucked in a breath his mind imaging that Robert was in solitary for fighting or something but no it was worse than that, Aaron listened as Robert told him what had happened to him in prison.

"I was on suicide watch during that time it started after the transfer I wasn't doing well I couldn't keep much down and then I decided not to eat at every meal and I lost weight and became weak and light headed I was sent to the infirmary and they got me eating a bit more it was slow going but I got a bit better then do you remember that seizure I had before our wedding?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded "of course." He said and Robert nodded "well they started happening again I had a couple while I was inside I would end up lying on the concrete with a banging headache and no idea what had happened." Robert admitted and Aaron sighed before hugging Robert tightly once more.

Aaron couldn't believe that Robert had been alone during a seizure but then he noticed that Robert was trembling and encouraged him to continue, Robert nodded.

"I was fine for a while then it happened again and this time someone must have heard and attracted the attention of one of the officers and I was taken to the infirmary and they gave me some medication which I am still taking now and they also diagnosed me with PTSD and several other things which I am also taking medication for so I'm a mess Aaron a real mess." Robert admitted.


	4. Hold Me Protect Me Help Me Love Me.

A week later Robert woke up in the night sweat soaking his shirt his eyes bloodshot and stinging with tears the dream had been so real suddenly the bed creaked and Robert seemed to relax as a large furry shape lay on top of him it was Rosco his service dog a large brown Labrador specially trained to help Robert with his medical issues in particular his PTSD.

Aaron flicked on his bedside lamp and smiled watching as Robert sobbed into the thick brown fur at Rosco's neck and clung to his solid presence letting the weight of Rosco ground him once more Aaron reached out and grabbed one of Roberts hands that was shaking and squeezed it ready to act if Robert needed him to gradually Robert began to calm down and Rosco eased back and got back down off the bed but remained close by incase Robert needed him again as Robert's grip began to slacken and relax he turned to Aaron and buried his face into Aaron's arms tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's okay it's okay it was only a dream just breathe for me Rob just breathe." Aaron encouraged rubbing Robert's back as he spoke he hated the fact that Robert had so many nightmares hadn't he been through enough?.

Rosco had laid down at this point but still had one ear pointed towards Robert listening out for any minute change in his behaviour as the man slid back off to sleep held safe in the arms of the man he loved and had almost lost.

Two hours later Robert woke up again this time because he was dying for a wee and he dived out of bed and into the ensuite without closing the door or switching on the light and yanked down his boxers letting out a solid stream into the toilet moaning in pleasure as he did so all the water he had drunk left his body and Robert pulled his boxers back up and washed his hands once he was done before returning to Aaron he swallowed a couple of his sleeping pills dry and hoped that they would kick in sooner rather than later.

Rosco was still asleep and barely moved when Robert got back into bed and snuggled back up to Aaron.


	5. Rosco and Robert do Tesco's.

9am Friday morning Tesco's Hotten.

Robert unclipped his seatbelt and smiled sleepily at Aaron and then opened his door and got out of the car to get Rosco out of the backseat clipping on his lead Robert closed the back door of the car and waited for Aaron Rosco already doing his job he had been trained to do by Robert.

Aaron took Robert's free hand and carried the shopping bags in the other and locked the car as they approached the entrance to Tesco someone bumped into Robert who immediately froze and Rosco reacted by putting himself between the stranger and Robert who was now shaking.

"Hey careful mate." Aaron said and the stranger just ignored him before carrying on into the shop completely unaware of what he had done to Robert, Aaron squeezed Robert's hand and gradually Robert came back into the room and they carried on into Tesco's Aaron pushing the trolley.

Robert greeted the staff members on the door like old friends he had visited with Rosco many times since getting him that Rosco was treated like a VIP.

(Very Important Pet) a lady that passed them as they entered the shop looked down her nose at Rosco and made a loud comment about no dogs except guide dogs allowed in store and to leave Rosco outside then she noticed his harness and rolled her eyes mumbling about Robert looking too normal to be disabled.

"He has a mental illness he's been through a lot and he may look what you assume is normal but you don't know him or what he's been through so please keep your comments to yourself." Aaron said and carried on towards the clothes and home section of Tesco, after a coffee in the cafe they started their food shop and Robert went to fetch some of Rosco's food leaving Aaron to find the right size bag of carrots.

As he approached the pet food isle someone walked over to speak to Robert about Rosco and to tell him that dogs weren't allowed in store even though it clearly was written on Rosco's vest and harness that he was a service dog.

Robert chose to ignore them and carried on walking down the pet isle to pick up a sack of Rosco's dry food and some more treats and a new toy for his hard working dog.

Aaron met them at the end of the Isle with the trolley and Robert placed the items into the trolley before they moved on to the frozen food section.

Once they were finished and approaching the checkout to pay for the shopping Robert wandered through to wait on the bench with Rosco while Aaron paid for and packed the shopping, as they sat waiting a little boy of about four years old approached Robert and asked why he had Rosco the little boy was also holding a lead attached to a black sleek looking dog also wearing a vest and harness with the words disability assistant dog printed on it.

"I have a condition called PTSD and Rosco helps me with that what's your dog's name he's very handsome?." Robert asked as he held out his hand for the black dog to sniff.

"Charcoal he's my autism assistance Dog he keeps me calm in scary busy places like here in Tesco's when Daddy can't help me." The boy whose name was Jake told him and introduced his dad to Robert when the man appeared with their shopping.

Coal sensed something was bothering his young master and walked close as they left the shop Aaron watched them leave then approached Robert and took Robert's free hand once more as they left the busy shop.

As they walked out into the cold damp day Robert spotted Jake and coal in the distance coal was sat almost on top of Jake as if protecting him and Rosco wined as though he could sense Robert's upset about Jake.


	6. Frightened and confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the real process for becoming a temp foster carer so forgive me.

Ten days after meeting Jake in Tesco's Robert saw the little boy again this time he was alone there was no sign of coal and of his father or any parent at all Jake was filthy dirty and he had dried blood on his face he shook with terror when Robert approached and dropped to his knees trembling in pure fear his hands over his ears as he rocked back and forth.

Rosco acted on instinct and placed himself into the ground in front of Jake nudging the youngster with his nose.

"Jake what's happened bud where's coal and your Daddy?." Robert asked and Jake began to cry.

"Daddy bad man daddy kill coal then hurted me don't want to go back." Jake sobbed burying his face into Rosco's fur just like Robert often would when he was upset.

"What happened why did daddy hurt you sweetie?." Robert asked gently.

"I was a bad boy I was bad I wetted myself." Jake said his voice muffled by Rosco's fur.

"Come on let's take you home to my house Aaron will be home soon and then we can sort everything out it's going to be okay." Robert said holding out his hand to Jake.

When they got back Aaron was home and he got onto the phone straight away and got himself and Robert temporary foster care licenses to look after Jake until they could formally adopt the little lost boy.


	7. Jake

Rosco was very protective of Jake when the social worker came to speak to him and to Robert and Aaron Jake curled up on the sofa and Aaron reached out to lift him onto his lap and sighed when he felt wet warmth spreading over his lap Jake was having a accident and Aaron carried him out of the room and upstairs to clean him up and into the room Seb had used when he used to stay with them as a boy knowing some of Sebs underwear was still in a box in the wardrobe.

Opening the cupboard Aaron dug out the box and found some clean underwear and clothes for Jake as he led Jake into the bathroom Aaron could hear the hitching sobs coming from the little boy.

"It's okay it was a accident it doesn't matter one bit so no tears are necessary alright I'm not mad at you." Aaron soothed as he helped Jake out of his wet clothes and wiped him down before helping him into the clean clothes.

After washing his face Aaron led Jake back downstairs and into the living room.


End file.
